


Picky Picky

by Prince_Ali



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baekhyun Is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Luhan is nosy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae was picky, not just in what he ate, but who he liked. However, what happens when the scent that makes his head spin, from how good it is, belongs to the one person he can't stand.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	Picky Picky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SWC401  
> ABO!AU. Jongdae was born a picky-eater... but he is also picky with scents. No matter alpha, beta, or omega - for him, most scents stink, and some are even enough to make his stomach turn. Out of all people, there is only one person whose scent he likes, and he doesn't simply "like it" - it makes his head dizzy from how good it is. Why did it have to belong to *that* person?! 
> 
> A/N: Thank you so much for this prompt, I really enjoyed it! I hope you do too!

Jongdae pushed his tray away from him, leaving the food remaining on it to sit there almost mockingly. He had eaten what he could handle, which was only part of the food on the tray, but he could simply not eat the rest. It wasn’t that the food was bad per-say, it just didn’t meet up to what he wanted to eat.

“Really, Jongdae? Are you not going to finish your food?” Baekhyun’s voice echoed from across the table where he sat with Kyungsoo. The two of them had been dating for close to two years now and in total confidence Baekhyun had confided in Jongdae that he was going to ask Kyungsoo if he could court him on their second year anniversary.

Jongdae looked up at the two across from in before a pout grew on his lips and he turned his gaze away to look out the windows of the university cafeteria. “I’m not really hungry for it.”

He could hear the familiar sigh from across the table and the tell tail sign of a cup being put back down on the table. “You never finish your lunch. Jongdae, you need to eat something more.” Of course, it was Kyungsoo’s turn to lecture him. In their small group of friends, Kyungsoo was the most mom-like figure of the group, always telling them to each, making sure that they did their homework or got a full night of sleep.

A whine left his lips and the Omega turned to look at his two Beta friends, it wasn’t that he wasn’t hungry, he was, it’s just - “You guys know I don’t like the caf food. It’s gross and questionable. I just can’t.” Jongdae looked at the two of them with big eyes, ones that he had learned over the years to get what he wanted from other people. They worked most of the time. “Maybe if Kyungsoo brought me food, then I’d eat it.”

Jongdae could see the wavering in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He was so close to giving in. Just a little more. Just a little- “Yah, don’t take advantage of my boyfriend like that! Kyungsoo’s cooking is for me! I’m not willing to share with someone who won’t eat perfectly good food!” Ruined. Jongdae shot Baekhyun a look, one of betrayal and dislike. If he could shove something into the Beta’s mouth he would. Maybe the extra food that was on his lunch plate. That might work well. Jongdae’s fingers itched towards the plate of uneaten food, not taking his eyes off of who had previously been one of his best friends.

The cold of the heavy-duty glassware informed him that the plate was within throwing distance. Jongdae saw Baekhyun glance down at the plate and a flash of recognition behind his eyes. The other knew he was done for. But the tension was cut through like a knife as Kyungsoo brought a hand to the back of his boyfriend’s head. “It’s not up for you to decide who I make food for or not, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo scolded his boyfriend - who was looking back at Kyungsoo in betrayal - before turning back to Jongdae. “Though I have to agree with him on this one, Jongdae. I know you’re a picky eater, but it’s getting a little out of control. What’s wrong?” Damn Kyungsoo and his ability to pick on the slightest bits of out of normal behavior.

Jongdae looked at the other and sighed, letting his head fall to his crossed arms on the table. “It’s nothing Soo, it’s just like my stomach won’t settle recently, like I’ve eaten something bad or smell something bad.” His voice tilted into a whine at the end. Though it was normal for Jongdae to be picky, there was something that was going on around him that really was causing him to be more picky than normal.

Maybe it was a second wave of hormones, going through puberty all over again. ‘No. Nope. Nu-huh. Not again. No thanks.’ Jongdae quickly waved the thought away. One puberty was enough.

Jongdae didn’t have to look up to know that it was Baekhyun who had put a hand on his head and was gently petting him. Between the three of them, Baekhyun was more in-tune with Jongdae’s emotions while Kyungsoo liked to baby the Omega. Without a moment of hesitation Jongdae nuzzled his head into Baekhyun’s hand. The comfort was nice. Especially since Jongdae was feeling so out of it. “It’ll pass. Give it a week and you’ll be back to your normal-level picky habits. Jongdae-level picky habits.”

It was a joke and the Omega knew it. It didn’t stop him from looking up from his crossed arms and glaring at the elder. “And yet, you’ll still smell like laundry detergent.”

There was a squawk from the elder and a small chuckle from Kyungsoo.

-*-

Jongdae was a second year College student. This wasn’t his first rodeo as he walked into class and sat at a desk, pulling out his laptop, note book, and a pen. He pulled the notes for the lecture up on his computer, this time they were for his music production class. It was about a week into class, things were finally getting settled, well, as much as they could. Classes were starting to finalize, people adding and dropping from the class as they realized what they wanted to do with their life.

As people slowly stopped filing in the lecture finally started. It wasn’t that the professor was giving a boring lecture that made Jongdae start to feel off - distracted - per say, as all professor lectures were boring in one way or another, there was something else. Jongdae could smell it. It was a scent that made his head float, practically dizzy. It danced around the room and flooded his senses. But it wasn’t as if the scent was from someone in the class, no it was too weak for that. It was as if the owner of the scent was standing outside of the door, waiting to come in to the class.

It wasn’t even 5 minutes later that the owner of the smell opened the door to the classroom. Jongdae’s breath caught in his lungs as he was unable to take in a full breath. The smell the spilled into the room had his mind spinning. The smell of new books, ink and paper - of a musty wood, like an old book store filled his senses, Jongdae couldn’t think of anything other than how much the scent was affecting him. He didn’t hear the professor pausing the lecture to tell the new student to sit down, and it wasn’t until the student sitting next to him shifted closer to Jongdae and the slightly unpleasant scent from them filtered into his nose did Jongdae notice who the new scent belonged to.

A familiar jawline was the first thing he saw, then the earrings, the height, the hair, the eyebrows. *No*. Flashbacks of people calling him and teasing him for being an Omega filtered into Jongdae’s head. He was marked for his second gender by his peers before he had even presented all because of the boy that had just walked into his music production class.

Kris was supposed to be in China.

He was supposed to be half-way across the world.

The man that teased Jongdae that because Jongdae was small he would probably be an Omega in the future.

He was the person that started the kids teasing him. He was the reason that Jongdae had previously struggled in accepting his second gender.

Jongdae shook his head in an attempt to drown out the unpleasant thoughts. He tried to think about how he now accepted his second gender, how he was proud of it. How he had made new friends that were proud and supported him. Taking a deep breath through his mouth as to limit the amount of the dizzying scent that filled the room, Jongdae focused back on the lecture.

-*-

The minute that the class was over, Jongdae packed his stuff and was one of the first people out of the door. He didn’t have a class for the next hour and typically that meant that he was to meet Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at the coffee shop near the music department. It wasn’t a long walk there, but it was long enough that Jongdae was able to mull over what had happened in his last class. The fact that Kris hadn’t waved to him or made any signs of acknowledging Jongdae made the Omega think that the elder didn’t recognize him. That was good. Maybe Jongdae could hope to transfer out of that section of the class and into another, one where Kris wasn’t. Out of sight, out of mind. The problem with that was that Jongdae had a full schedule, there was no way a different section was going to be able to fit into his already set schedule, and Jongdae wasn’t up for rearranging the entire thing.

With a sigh Jongdae pushed open the door to the cafe and headed to the usual spot where his friends and he sat. Sure it was afternoon, but it was never too late for an iced coffee. Jongdae swung his backpack off his shoulders and gently onto the ground behind the chair that was usually his. He nodded to his friends and went to order something, likely an iced americano and a pastry. He needed to tell them that Kris was back, that the man who tormented his mind for oh so many years was back.

Jongdae didn’t leave the counter until he had both the drink and the pastry in his hands. He made his way back to the table, putting both of them down and taking a sip of the coffee before he right out said it.

“Kris is back.”

Just those three words stopped the entire previous conversation. Silence rang over the table until Kyungsoo managed to break it. “Who?”

Jongdae had to remember that Kyungsoo and Baekhyun didn’t go to school with him when he was younger. He had met them after he had presented and after Kris had left the country. “Kris, you know, the one from middle school who left for China?” Jongdae knew that he had told them about the boy that had teased him thought his younger school days. They had to know, as they were part of the people that picked up the pieces of a broken Jongdae and glued him back together with friendship and love.

“Oh, the one who teased you about how he knew you would become an Omega?” Baekhyun recalled, his voice lilted with a curious edge. He was probably curious about the person that had haunted Jongdae’s dream, that had put the Omega in the state that they had found him.

Counteracting his boyfriend’s bluntness and lack of sympathy, Kyungsoo elbowed the elder, earning himself a yelp and a pout as Baekhyun rubbed at his side.

Jongdae in the meantime had lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip of his coffee. With a sigh he set it back on the table and sent Baekhyun a look. “Yeah, that one.

Getting over the elbow from his boyfriend and ignoring the looks from the two Baekhyun smirks and shrugs his shoulder as he takes a sip of his sweetened tea. “He wasn’t wrong tho.”

Jongdae groans and shoots Baekhyun another look. “Yeah well, he didn’t have to tease me about it every day. I got a lot of shit for it. You know how hard it was for me to make friends? People didn’t want to be friends with an Omega.”

“Well, fuck them." Kyungsoo voiced. He was looking angry though the other two that he was not angry at them, but the people that had made Jongdae's life hard. "You have us now. Me, Suho, Taozi, Sehun. We all like you.”

“What about me!?” Baekhyun's shrill voice came in an offended whine.

“You’re a heathen, more like a pet than anything.” Kyungsoo reached over and scratched behind Baekhyun's ear.

Baekhyun looked hurt for just a moment before his eyes brightened up, finding a new subject to rope into the mess he just created. Jongdae and Kyungsoo could only watch as Baekhyun scampered past the two of them before clinging to Luhan who had just walked in the door. “Jongdae and Soo are being mean to me, they called me a heathen.”

“Baek, as much as you’d whine at me I would never go against my beautiful Jongdae.” Luhan smirked at Baekhyun before glancing up at Jongdae.

Jongdae rolls his eyes. Him and Luhan had been best friends since they were younger; another person to add to Kyungsoo’s list of people who like to hang around Jongdae. But despite being together for so long, nothing ever happened between the Alpha and the Omega, the main reason being Luhan was straight. Jongdae? Jongdae was procrastinating identifying who or what he liked until he settled down. It wasn’t that Jongdae wasn’t curious, it was because of Jongdae’s hyperactive sense of smell, not many people appealed to him to either make it past his threshold, or could be so wonderful he wouldn’t mind the scent.

Kyungsoo called him picky, Baekhyun called him stubborn, and the rest of the crowd fell somewhere between those two decisions. 

-*-

It had been several days since the arrival of you know who, he who shall not be named, and while Jongdae tried to avoid the other as much as possible it was showing to actually be a challenge. It seemed like Kris was in several of Jongdae’s music classes, which could only mean that the other was likely to be majoring in music as well, which wasn’t bad but it wasn’t good either as it Jongdae would now likely see him not only this year but next year and the years after that. Great.

However, whether or not Kris has noticed him was another story as Jongdae hung around Baekhyun most of the time and Kris seemed to fit in well with Suho’s boyfriend, Lay, and an omega named Park Chanyeol. Jongdae speculated that it was their height that brought them together, giants the lot of them.

But, despite his dislike for the Alpha there was something that Jongdae couldn’t brush off. “He smells so good,” Jongdae murmured under his breath as Kyungsoo and he sat in one of their shared literature classes. Jongdae hadn’t meant to say it out loud as he was talking to himself, but he had and it seemed like Kyungsoo had picked up on it.

“What?” The Beta turned his head to look over at Jongdae who was now looking at Kyungsoo with wide eyes as he didn’t expect the other to hear what he had said.

Fixing his expression Jongdae shook his head, they were in lecture and this wasn’t exactly the time to discuss what was bothering the Omega. However, Kyungsoo clearly thought otherwise as he narrowed his eyes at Jongdae and nudged him with his elbow. There really was no way of saying no to Kyungsoo.

With a sigh Jongdae leaned back in his chair and let his head fall to the side in defeat. Well it was probably best to tell Kyungsoo now as he would probably find out later anyways. “Kris. He smells good. I don’t like a lot of scents, but like there is something about Kris’ that just makes me light headed.” The truth spilled from Jongdae’s lips reluctantly and while Jongdae had thought about it, saying it out loud was something different, it made it concrete.

Jongdae really didn’t have much time to think about what he had said before Kyungsoo seemed to process his words. “I thought you didn’t like him.”

A sigh fell from Jongdae’s lips as he turned his head back to the front of the classroom where the professor was going over notes on the board. “I don’t. But his scent, it’s nothing like anything else. I don’t get sick, it makes my dizzy with how much my body craves for it.” And while it was weird to say it out loud Jongdae really couldn’t help but feel relieved that someone other than himself knew what was going on in his head.

The Omega didn’t look over at Kyungsoo to see his reaction, it was probably something that he couldn’t handle right now in the middle of a lecture, but he was sure that this wasn’t the end of the conversation and that Kyungsoo would probably pry about it later.

-*-

It was nearly a week later and Jongdae had yet to run into Kris, for which he was thankful. Honestly, he could probably go his entire life without talking to the man ever again and he would be happy. At the present, Jongdae was talking to his music professor after a class, questioning about some musical signatures and what would likely be best for a minor ballad he was working on for a project for a different class. This was a class that Jongdae didn’t have with Kris, which allowed him to stay after and not book it to the exit the moment that the class would end so that he wouldn’t run into the Alpha. It wasn’t his best idea and it led him to write a lot of emails to his professors rather than actually talking to them, but Jongdae did what he had to do to avoid the man who made his head spin.

As the professor finished answering Jongdae’s questions and gave him a bit of advice on the project the Omega thanked them and headed towards the door way. The male turned to head down the hallway towards the exit as it was time for lunch which meant that it was time to meet up with his two most favorite Betas at the caf for food, if you could actually call it that. As Jongdae walked the hallway, passing by a couple of others who made Jongdae hold his breath in order to not smell them as he knew that their scents would probably send him reeling, the Omega wasn’t paying any attention to what was coming for him.

Still holding his breath, Jongdae missed the tell tail signs of someone turning the same corner he was, but from the opposite direction.

One moment Jongdae was on his way out of the building and the next he was running face first into a solid wall of muscle. Jongdae took in a sharp breath, startled out of holding his breath. In all honesty the Omega expected to smell something akin to dishwashing soap or burning rubber, what he didn’t expect was something that smelled to exceptionally good he desired to shove his nose back into it.

“Fuck.” Jongdae’s head swam with the overpowering scent of mahogany and books, it was just too strong and just too good. Quickly Jongdae could feel himself growing light headed as his senses were flooded with the scent that his body seemed to desire most, and just as quickly Jongdae could see the floor quickly approaching as his body could no longer support itself as the smell took over him.

But the Omega never hit the ground. Jongdae was dazed in the scent, his mind wasn’t processing who had caught him and managed to keep him off the floor. He was too gone to remember who that scent belonged to.

Well until the owner of the scent decided to speak.

“Whoa, Jongdae, I don’t think I’ve ever heard those words come out of your mouth.” The baritone voice from none other than Kris echoed in Jongdae’s ears. The one person he didn’t want to see, especially talk to, was the one who was standing right in front of him, holding him up.

Jongdae took a moment, looking at Kris, feeling the warm palms of the large hands against his arms, the Alpha’s successful attempt at keeping the Omega standing. Jongdae only looked at the other for a moment before he pushed Kris away from him and stumbled backwards. He needed to collect himself and then maybe he could escape with just a thanks.

Bracing himself Jongdae took a breath in, not a deep one as his body could still feel the residual effects from the last time he took in a deep breath of Kris’ scent, and looked up at the other. “Thanks for, uh, catching me. I have to go tho.” His words were fast and to the point with hope that Jongdae could now escape the situation.

However, that didn’t seem to be what the other had in mind now that Jongdae was in front of him. “Hey, hey, what’s the rush. We haven’t seen each other in years and it seems like you don’t want to even talk to me. Come one Jongdae, what’s with it? We used to talk all the time back in grade school.” A small what seemed to be a genuine smile grew on Kris’ features. “Besides I’ve seen you in some of my classes, and though I want to talk to you, you always seem to be one of the first out the door, I never even get the chance.” Good. That was the idea.

Jongdae looked to the side, where the exit was just a few meters away. God he was so close. With a sigh Jongdae looked back to Kris, his face blank of emotion, though if Kris looked he could see the tinge of resentment that hung in Jongdae’s eyes. “I don’t know about talk Kris, really, all through middle school all you did was tease me about my second gender even though none of us had even presented yet.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that, I said that you end up being an Omega,” Kris paused and looked at the smaller man in front of him, taking a quick sniff to the air, “I wasn’t wrong either, you did end up being an Omega.”

Jongdae bristled at the comment and seethed through his teeth. God, even though Kris smelled heavenly, he was an absolute jackass. “Yeah and what about it? Are you proud that you managed to guess my secondary gender before I even presented?” Jongdae’s words were laced with venom, so much that it made the other Alpha pause for a moment and look at the Omega with something of confusion.

“I- “Jongdae never let him finish as the smaller continued. “You know people teased me all through school cause of that right? ‘Oh, look at Jongdae, he’s gonna be an Omega Kris said so. You know what that means right? Jongdae is gonna be a slut for dicks.’” Jongdae mimicked the voice of some of the people that would tease him. His eyes bore into Kris who seemed like all they could do was stare down at the Omega in shock.

“So yeah, thanks for talking to me in grade school.” Jongdae didn’t spare another word towards the Alpha as he spun on his heel and walked straight out of the door, on his way to meet his friends for lunch.

-*-

Jongdae avoided Kris more than he did before, which was saying something. He purposefully changed which paths he took to class to avoid running into the Alpha, he began to sit near the front of the classroom for lectures knowing that Kris wouldn’t want to as that would put them right in front of the professor, he even began to take residence in the Library to do work knowing that Kris would likely avoid the place. It was little more effort on Jongdae’s part, but it was worth it he told himself.

Flipping through his music theory book, highlighting and making notes Jongdae did his best to ignore the person who had walked up to his table.

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae didn’t even need to look up to see who sat across from him. He could smell it the minute that Kris entered the Library. “What do you want Kris?” This was the first time that the Omega had run into the other in several weeks. It seemed like Kris had finally figured out what he was doing and he wanted something from Jongdae enough to search him out and bother him in the one place where being quiet and not talking was actually recommended. Jongdae on the other hand still wanted nothing to do with the taller and it clearly showed in his voice.

But as it seemed, Kris either didn’t care for Jongdae’s wants or he had something new to hold above Jongdae’s head. “Nothing, nothing, not much really. I just heard through the grapevine that you like my scent.” So, it was the latter. There were only so many people - all of two - that he had told that he like Kris’ scent and Jongdae knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t be the one to spill the tea to others even if his life was at stake.

Fucking Byun Baekhyun. The little heathen had probably told someone about Jongdae’s rare liking of a scent and they in turn told someone else who told someone else who in turn told Kris. Baekhyun’s head would look very good on the beige plates in the school’s cafeteria.

“Yeah, well I like Junmyeon’s and Jongin’s too. What about it?” Jongdae didn’t want Kris to think he was special. Though truthfully both Jongin’s and Junmyeon’s smell both burned his nose if he was around them for too long. They were more tolerable than the rest but given the chance he would turn up his nose.

Expecting to snide or snarky about Jongdae liking his scent he was stunned when Kris’ next comment wasn’t anything like that. “You don’t like Luhan’s?” Luhan? What does Luhan have anything to do with this? Jongdae was confused.

Finally looking up from his school work, Jongdae made eye contact with Kris who was looking at him with something unreadable on his face. Maybe it was the way that Jongdae couldn’t tell what Kris was thinking that he actually answered the question. “Luhan smells like almonds and coffee, it’s tolerable, but still doesn’t sit well with me.” He was honest, but Jongdae caught himself starting to feel like he was finally getting along with Kris, that the taller wasn’t really out there to get him. He couldn’t have that. “Why does it matter?” The question was snarky coming from his lips, there. Better.

But Kris seemed to take the last comment in stride as he waved it off. “Nothing, nothing, it doesn’t. I just wanted to know.” Why would Kris want to know that? What did it matter? Jongdae was very confused now. What was going on?

“Why is it so important?” Jongdae asked, eyes slightly narrowing as if he was suspecting Kris of something.

“That’s for me to know, and for you to find out.” Kris was avoiding the subject. If what he was talking about had to do with Jongdae he had the right to know! Moved swiftly as he was Kris was turning to leave, reaching out for the other, hoping to grab a sleeve or something.

“Kri- “Jongdae never did manage to grab a hold on to Kris and he watched at the Alpha waved to him over his shoulder.

“See later Jongdae!~”

Jongdae opened his mouth to call after the other again when he heard a sharp clearing of someone’s that standing behind him. With a guilty look the Omega turned around to spot the Librarian looking at him with disappointment and scold. Maybe they were causing too much noise in the Library, but Jongdae knew that there was more to it. The Omega flashed another glance at the door where Kris left before sitting back down and starting back on his work, albeit distracted.

-*-

It had been several days since Jongdae’s last conversation with Kris, the taller hadn’t really spoken to him since, but Jongdae could feel Kris’ eyes on him during the classes that they shared. It was like the elder was trying to figure something out that had to do with the Omega, but as to what it was, Jongdae had no idea.

Sitting in the front of the classroom had both its positives and negatives. Positive: Jongdae could pay more attention to the professor, he was closer to the board and to the screen where notes were, that in turned allowed him to better ignore Kris’ scent which took over the room; Negative: Jongdae could feel Kris’ gaze on the back of his neck the entire class.

Jongdae glanced up at the clock on the wall, class was nearly over and while Jongdae no longer booked it to the door of the room he was usually one of the first people to leave.

Today though seemed to be out of ordinary as Jongdae took a bit more time to pack up because his seat mate needed to look at his notes because he forgot to write something down from the lecture. Jongdae sighed as he waited for his classmate to copy down the notes that they had missed. However, that gave the Alpha that Jongdae wanted little to do with to catch up to him.

Jongdae could feel the warmth brush against his back and the over powering smell of Kris that made his knees weak behind him. “Has anyone ever told you that you smell like a sweetened honey floral cream? Like a floral honeysuckle smell and sweetened cream. You smell like a really light dessert.” The voice brushed against Jongdae ear. With a hiss Jongdae spun around clutching his ear.

“What? Kris Wu, are you smelling me?” It’s not like it was against the law, but it was strange for Jongdae for someone to come up and smell him, especially if that someone was Kris. Jongdae’s face was pulled into a small scowl as he looked at the person who had appeared behind him.

Kris seemed to find Jongdae’s reaction amusing as he chuckled and smirked down at Jongdae. “It’s not like I can ignore it, it just overtakes everything else. What else am I supposed to do, huh? Not breathe?” Kris raised a single eyebrow and as much as Jongdae hated himself for even thinking about it, the Alpha looked slightly attractive standing before him with a smug and knowing look on his face.

Jongdae grit his teeth and took his notebook from his classmate who had finished copying his notes before spinning around and glaring at Kris “Yes.”

The Omega stomped out of the room anger simmering in his veins and the face that Jongdae’s scent was over powering for Kris sitting in the back of his mind.

-*-

Typically, on a Saturday evening one would be out doing something, a party, a movie, drinking with friends. But, no, not Jongdae, instead the Omega was in his room with Luhan studying for a test that he had on Tuesday. Though, mind you, Jongdae wasn’t a big partier in the first place, thus he sat on the floor of his room, notes scattered all around him as he flipped through a couple of flash cards.

“Hey, Lu?” Jongdae didn’t look up from the notecards he was glancing through.

“Mmm?” Was the reply that Jongdae heard coming from the general direction of his study partner, Luhan wasn’t studying for the same test, but a different one. It was one of the reasons that Jongdae had Luhan in his room, as much as Luhan was good at his studies, he had trouble concentrating for long periods of time, which meant he had trouble studying for tests, so the two of them studying together made it so that they held each other accountable.

Jongdae bit at his bottom lip as he asked the question that had been on his mind for over 24hours, “Is my scent over powering?” Ever since Kris had told him Jongdae had had it in the back of his mind, like it had rooted itself there. Jongdae had chalked it up to the fact that it was because Kris’ scent was also overpowering for him as well. What a coincidence.

“What?” Luhan looked up from his notes and right at Jongdae. This wasn’t something that Jongdae asked often if ever. Sure, Luhan was an Alpha and Jongdae an Omega but the two never really had the smell conversation.

“Is my scent over powering?” Jongdae repeated as he finally looked up from the papers he was using as references to meet Luhan’s eyes. He was serious, maybe if Luhan also said that his scent was strong then maybe he could just say that it was strong for everyone and not just one specific person.

Luhan took a long look at Jongdae before leaning back in the chair he was sitting on and away from the notes he was going over on his desk. “No, not really. You smell like some sweetened cream milk thing of some sort. It’s not really all that overpowering, kinda undertone-is, ya know? Like a sweet undertone to a drink,” Luhan replied. Well at least he was honest, but the fact that Luhan had said that Jongdae’s scent was like a background scent made the Omega deflate a little bit. The other noticed and turned to face Jongdae, propping his arm up on the desk, “Why, what’s up? Did someone comment on your scent?”

Jongdae looked away from Luhan’s piercing gaze and back down at his flash cards. “No…” He trailed off. Maybe Luhan would drop the subject and not notice that Jongdae was ly-

“Jongdae you’re a terrible liar.” Nope. No such luck. Luhan had caught him. But the way that Luhan had said it, it meant that the other was now interested and would no longer allow Jongdae to drop the subject.

“I am not,” Jongdae pouted from the floor refusing to look up at Luhan who was smirking down at Jongdae.

“You are,” Luhan countered as he leaned over the back of his chair to have a better look at the Omega.

“Nuh-huh.”

“Jongdae, who was it?” Luhan pried, he knew that if he pestered Jongdae enough that the other would give. But then again, he was hooked on the conversation, Jongdae seemed to have too much he wanted to hide that it made Luhan curious.

Jongdae sighed in defeat which Luhan celebrated, the tea was about to spill. “Kris Wu.” The name left Jongdae’s lips like a curse.

Luhan was stunned. “Kris Wu? That guy that teased you in secondary school? I thought I saw him roaming around, but like, I wasn’t sure.” Lunch looked at Jongdae like he was slightly crazy, to which maybe Jongdae was, liking the scent of the person who made his life a living hell.

“Yeah, well, he is. I think he got back this semester,” Jongdae replied and sighed as he looked back down at his flashcards, maybe the subject would drop and the two could get back to studying.

“Oh?” Luhan seemed to be letting the subject drop, thank god.

“Yeah.” Jongdae flipped another flashcard and memorized what was on the other side before setting it aside to go over it again later.

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” Luhan’s voiced echoed in his ears, or maybe he wouldn’t drop it. Damnit Luhan, really?

Jongdae rolled his eyes and set his flashcards on the ground with a wap. “What do you mean?” To say that Jongdae was slightly peeved would be an understatement. Sure, Luhan had known him since they were young, but really? Did he have to be all up in his business?

“Jongdae- “A sigh was heard from Luhan and Jongdae looked over at the Alpha who was still looking at Jongdae with an unreadable look in his eyes. “Maybe I should ask something else first. How is his scent to you?” Luhan asked with an undertone of knowing in his voice, like he was trying to prove something.

Jongdae side-eyed Luhan and answered with an untrusting waver in his voice, “It’s like the smell of books, with an undertone of mahogany.”

Luhan scoffed and raised an eyebrow at the Omega. “Alright, but not quite what I’m looking for. How strong is his smell, Jongdae?” Oh, that’s what Luhan was getting at.

“It’s really strong, Lu. Like, makes my head spin, strong.” Jongdae wasn’t lying, if Kris got too near or was in the same room for an extended period of time Jongdae’s head would begin to get light with the scent.

Luhan nodded like he had begun to piece to gather some puzzle. “Okay, so, do you like it?”

“Like what?” Jongdae was confused, what would he like? Like how strong the smell was?

“Like the smell, you dumbass. How much do you like the smell?” Oh. _Oh_.

Jongdae seems to look down at his book, he had always liked the smell of books, he liked being in the library or a new book shop, just to open the books and smell them.

Not waiting any longer for Jongdae’s response Luhan rolled his eyes, he had known Jongdae for a long time thus he already knew the answer. “Nevermind, don’t answer that question. I know it’s a thing of yours to smell books cause blah blah blah. You told me once but I don’t remember.” Luhan shrugs and Jongdae reaches over to whack at his shoulder to which the other moves to dodge. “But, hey, you must like it. So, it can’t be that bad, right?”

Jongdae peels back from his assault on the elder, “It doesn’t smell bad, actually I really like it. But like why did it have to be attached from someone like Kris Wu?” Jongdae wouldn’t have minded if the smell was attached to really anyone else, but Kris? Why did it have to be him.

“Maybe he’s changed.” Luhan interrupted his small pouting session with something Jongdae hadn’t really thought about or wanted to think about.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and gave Luhan a look. “The first conversation we had was about how he was correct in guessing that I would be an Omega.”

Luhan hesitated a moment before speaking, “Or maybe he hasn’t. Listen, Jongdae, Kris has been gone for years. He’s spent so much time away from you that he probably doesn’t know how to approach you except from conversations from way back in Secondary School. He might just not know how to talk to you. Give him a chance.” Okay maybe he was speaking some sense, but not enough to make Jongdae waver from what he had in his own mind.

“Or maybe, how about, I don’t,” Jongdae retorted and looked back down at his notes, still as stubborn as ever.

The elder sighed and rubbed his temples as he glanced over at the Omega sitting on the floor. “Jongdae, seriously, with how much you are drawn to his scent and based on what I’ve picked up from your previous questions about your own scent, he’s pretty drawn to you too. So, like, give him a chance, maybe? It really couldn’t hurt, and if he does hurt you I’ll just beat him up.”

Jongdae scoffed and laughed loudly at the Alpha who was now pouting at him. “Luhan, you’re like a stick compared to Kris.”

There was a gasp of horror and of betrayal from the other. “I am not! I’ve been going to the gym since the beginning of summer! I have muscle definition and stuff! Look I even have a six pack!” Luhan lifted his shirt to show Jongdae the “muscle” he was talking about. Jongdae couldn’t help it he burst into another series of laughs that caused him to have to hold onto his stomach.

With the two distracted they failed to notice the clicking of the door handle as Jongdae’s roommate, Tao, opened the door to Luhan pulling his shirt off and Jongdae rolling on the floor. “Uh, do I need to leave?” The younger sounded so confused and genuine that it drew another cackle from Jongdae’s lips at which Luhan whined at the Omega.

Taking a couple of breaths Jongdae tried to calm himself down and flashed a smile at Tao, “No, no, you’re all good Tao, Luhan’s just trying to prove something to himself.” There was a squawk from said Alpha and Jongdae barely managed to dodge the pen that was thrown in his direction.

But now that Tao was there their previous conversation had been interrupted and left which allowed Jongdae to think about what Luhan had said. Did Kris really find his scent as appealing as he found Kris’? If so, what did it mean.

-*-

Jongdae had a couple days to think about Luhan had said, well it’s not really that he tried to think about it, it was more like it was continuously in his head and he couldn’t help but think about it. It was still in his head on Monday as Jongdae took his test. Not that it really affected his test taking abilities, but it was still there. Jongdae took a glance behind him at Kris as Jongdae turned in his test, the other seemed to be reviewing his answers, meaning that he should also be done soon.

Jongdae nodded at the professor as he left the classroom. He had gotten out a little bit early so he had some time to spare before heading to the next class, maybe he could grab something from the campus coffee shop before his next class. Yeah, he’d do that. Turning to head in that direction someone called out to him from down the hallway.

“Hey Jongdae, wait up!” Jongdae heard from behind him, the baritone voice calling for him could only be one person as his favorite smell grew closer.

Jongdae paused for a moment trying to decide whether or not to actually wait for the giant that was heading his direction with hurried steps. Jongdae bit at his lip before remembering what Luhan said, give the guy a chance, maybe it wasn’t so bad after all. Taking in a deep breath the Omega turned around to look at the taller Alpha who was quickly catching up to him. “Mm, what’s up?” Jongdae looked at the other quizzically.

Jongdae didn’t know what was going on in the Alpha’s head but he seemed to trip over his words as he tried to figure out what to say, maybe it was the fact that Jongdae was actually talking to him without hostility. “Um, well. Are you and Luhan dating?” Jongdae was stunned for a moment and he looked at Kris who was rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassment shown on his face.

“Me and Luhan?” Jongdae couldn’t help but start laughing, who would have thought that someone would think that he and Luhan would be dating. “Oh no. No, no. I couldn’t. Luhan is like a brother to me.”

Kris seemed to be trying to get over what Jongdae had said. “But like Alpha and Omeg- “Kris started, but never managed to finish as Jongdae interrupted him, having enough of what Kris was trying to get at.

“Kris, Luhan has taken over the role of protector for me since I was young because our parents were friends and we were friends, and I was always smaller than him. He really is no more than that.” Jongdae looked Kris dead in the eye, he didn’t want someone to think that because people were Alpha and Omega that they had to be together. Or maybe he didn’t want Kris to have the wrong idea.

With just a few words some of the tension that seemed to be built up in Kris’ shoulders relaxed, though not completely “Really? But Jongin said that he heard from Tao that you guys….” Ah, Tao. Of course. Tao had seen Jongdae and Luhan goofing around in the dorm room and probably got the wrong idea. Tao then told Jongin because they were dating and Kris hangs with Jongin by association of being an Alpha. It made sense.

Jongdae snickered a little and released a breath hat he had taken. Kris was dumb, but for some reason it was a dumb that made Jongdae want to reassure the Alpha. “Yes, really. Besides Luhan is straight… and I am... not?” Right. Luhan had always been attracted to girls, Jongdae recalled several times where people had tried to get the two together but Luhan and straight out said to Jongdae early on as to not get Jongdae’s hopes up that he didn’t swing that way, but he wouldn’t judge Jongdae if he did. It certainly saved Jongdae a heart break, but it also allowed Jongdae to have a best friend who he knew would protect him without taking advantage of him.

“You don’t sound too sure.” Kris seemed to catch on the little waver in Jongdae’s comment about how he wasn’t straight and asked Jongdae about it, like he was trying to clarify something.

Jongdae shrugged and began to talk towards the exit with Kris beside him. Their conversation was pleasant, there was no hostile words exchanged between the two of them. Maybe Luhan was right, Kris just needed to find something else to talk to Jongdae about, rather than his secondary gender. “Eh, I mean I like both girls and boys, but like my attraction to them really comes down to how the smell, they can’t be too strong or bitter or sweet,” Jongdae explained. It was true. It didn’t matter the gender, as long as Jongdae could tolerate their smell enough for him to spend enough time with them then he could consider dating them. He had tried a couple times, but each time the smell of the other person eventually began to make Jongdae sick and he would have to end the relationship. It was strange.

“Oh? What do I smell like then?” Kris asked Jongdae as they walked between buildings, Jongdae looked at Kris in question, why would the other ask him that? Jongdae really didn’t want to get too much into it seeing as he had spent so much time talking to Kris that his next class was going to start in a couple minutes and he really needed to get to class.

“You smell like books and mahogany,” Jongdae answered as he looked ahead, not daring to meet Kris’ eyes who were looking down at him. It was as if Kris was waiting for some kind of confirmation. That it was okay to ask something else.

There was a pause in the conversation as Kris seemed to ponder over his next words. “Is that good?”

Jongdae looked at Kris once again, it was really time that he had to go to his next class which meant that the two of them would have to split up here. With a smile over his shoulder Jongdae waved goodbye to the other. “You already know the answer to that.”

-*-

It was like a switch had flipped between the two of them, Jongdae and Kris. Rather than avidly avoiding the Alpha Jongdae allowed Kris to start walking him to and from classes even if it meant that the Alpha was late; which Jongdae scolded him about but even then, things didn’t really change. Jongdae would smile at Kris as the Alpha would pick him up from class with an iced americano in one hand and a pastry in another, they would talk the entire walk to the next class and sometimes they would stand outside of their class together and chat for a while before entering.

Soon Jongdae found himself holding onto Kris’ hand and looking forward to their small times before classes; which is why when Kris finally asked Jongdae out on a date the Omega agreed happily. One date turned into two, turned into three, which turned into Jongdae wearing Kris’ jackets and shirts. Jongdae wanted to carry Kris’ scent with him everywhere, but while it was distracting at times it was comforting for Jongdae and it allowed him to breathe around people whose scents he usually couldn’t not handle without going to the bathroom immediately after.

The two had their first kiss on their fourth date after Kris took Jongdae to the festival downtown and he walked the smaller back to the smaller’s dorm room. Jongdae was high on the music and the cotton candy that he didn’t hesitate to stand on his toes and place a kiss on Kris’ lips as a thank you and a goodbye. It seemed to stun the Alpha for a moment before the taller wrapped an arm around Jongdae’s middle and pulled him back in for another kiss. Jongdae melted in Kris’ arms as his fingers clung to the material of Kris’ shirt, his senses were flooded with Kris and it only added to the high that he was already riding, so when Kris finally released Jongdae the Omega wobbled on his knees slightly. He gripped Kris’ shirt tightly in an attempt to stay standing and it took him a moment to gather himself before he finally said goodnight to Kris and entered his dorm room, though not before kissing Kris once more.

The two had been dating for several months before they touched on the subject of Jongdae’s heat. It was something that Jongdae was relatively embarrassed to bring up, but he knew that in order to have a good relationship it was something that they needed to talk about, it most certainly didn’t have to do with the fact that it was drawing near and Jongdae kinda maybe wanted Kris to spend it with him.

It was an awkward conversation to say the least, but the two of them got through it with the decision that Kris would spend Jongdae’s heat with him, though they wouldn’t go through claiming because they still needed to graduate and do other things - the idea of mating was too much to add to that plate right now. It made Jongdae feel more comfortable about his upcoming heat and likely those to follow.

Well of course that is until you’re studying in the Library and the smell of your boyfriend triggers your heat early.

Jongdae had been working on finding resources for his new project for his music production class when he had received a text from Kris asking where he was and that Kris had gotten some food and drinks for the both of them. By now Kris knew exactly what Jongdae liked and that Jongdae tended to skip meals because of other smells in highly populated places. So, in order to make sure that Jongdae would eat Kris would bring the Omega food when Jongdae’s nose was too sensitive for him to go get it himself.

Jongdae smiled at his phone and messaged Kris that he was in the library, taking residence in one of the study rooms. It was cute how Kris doted on him now, even though in the beginning the two were nearly at each other’s throats. His smile never faded from his lips as he waited for his Alpha, and when the door to the study room began to open Jongdae’s smile got even brighter as he turned to greet Kris.

But it was as if the world had frozen as heat rushed through Jongdae’s body and Kris’ scent encompassed him. A whimper escaped his lips and Jongdae could feel his body going limp, slick beginning to leak from him. Shit.

Kris seemed to the think the same thing as he stalled for a moment before a slew of curse words escaped his lips and he dropped the food and drinks he had in his hands. His other hand smacked over his mouth and nose as if to keep himself from smelling Jongdae.

Jongdae’s heat had hit, and it was early.

Wasting no time, Kris hauled Jongdae to his feet before throwing the Omega over his shoulder. He needed to get the both of them out of there and quick. Kris made a beeline for the library exit, rushing past several other students who couldn’t help but stare at the two which pulled a growl for Kris’ throat, a warning for them to back off. He pushed past Jongdae’s friends, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, where Baekhyun made a whooping sound but was choked off as his boyfriend grabbed him by the back of his neck. Luhan looked from beside the other two friends and rolled his eyes. “Well, they both might be dumbasses, but at least they figured it out.”

Kris was fast, though he did forget the mess that he had created and all of their school supplied back at the library, he got the two of them to Jongdae’s dorm relatively quickly. He carried Jongdae inside and to the front counter where he checked himself in and went over the regulations rather hurriedly with the dorm monitor. Meanwhile Jongdae had buried his nose into Kris’ neck, breathing in the scent of books and mahogany. It managed to keep him slightly relaxed his stomach felt like churning when he could also smell the spikes of arousal around him from other people. So when the monitor asked Jongdae is he agreed to allow Kris to spend his heat with him, Jongdae refused to remove his face from Kris’ neck, but managed a small nod.

It was a quick walk that seemed to take forever as the two made their way to Jongdae’s room where Kris carried him inside and straight to the shower in order to get the other smells off of the two of them. It was something that they had agreed on as the other smells would likely upset Jongdae to be able to smell something other than Kris during the time when he was he most sensitive to everything.

With one hand Kris turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature, the other hand continuously holding onto Jongdae as if someone would take the Omega away.

Once the shower was ready Kris got both of them inside, the water was cool against Jongdae’s skin making part of the heat fade away. It was good, hot water would only make his heat worse as it would increases body temperature. But even while the cool water was doing wonders for the heat under his skin, it wasn’t enough. Jongdae clung to Kris, hoping to get all that much closer, to be able to smell the scent that made his head dizzy with how good it was. The smaller nuzzled his nose beneath Kris’ sweatshirt and into his scent glands where the smells were the most potent and Jongdae moaned against the skin.

Soon the scents were off, but their clothes were not, they were wet and sticking to their bodies due to Kris' rushing them into the shower. though the were the next things to come off as Kris carried Jongdae out of the stall. It was a little tricky for the Alpha as Jongdae continued to cling to him, but eventually the sopping pieces of clothes were discarded on the ground of the bathroom and the two, now naked, bodies were pressed against each other on Jongdae’s bed. It felt so good to hold each other, skin against skin. There was a moment of silence and peace between the two of them before Jongdae’s heat finally hit full force and a whine tore from the Omega's throat. Pheromones filled the room causing for Kris’ eyes to dilate and fill with lust. With a groan the Alpha pulled the smaller closer and sniffed along Jongdae’s neck, breathing in the scent that the other was releasing. A growl softly rumbled in his chest before he spun the two around and pinned Jongdae to the bed, nose still in Jongdae's neck. “You smell so good, Jongdae. So fucking good. God it’s not fair.”

Kris ran his nose along Jongdae’s neck, teasing at the scent glands residing there, irritating them so that they would release more of Jongdae’s scent. In turn the Omega could feel Kris’ tongue run along his sensitive glands, pulling a moan from his lips as his head tilts in submission, allowing the Alpha to do as he pleased, well everything but claiming him.

Jongdae could feel Kris’ lips trailing down his neck and to his chest where he lapped at Jongdae’s nipples, nibbling at the small studs causing for the smaller to mewl and arch his back into the touch. It felt so good, the sensations of Kris against hi skin was scratching the itch under his skin, but it wasn't enough. Jongdae's fingers wound themselves into Kris' hair, gripping it slightly in an attempt to ground himself. it didn't work well as the Alpha continued on his path downwards, placing kisses and small bite marks along the squirming Omega's body. The Omega shuddered under Kris’ touch, it was too much and not enough at the same time, the sensations wracked his body causing for him to leak onto the bedding below. Small babbles left the lips of the smaller as Kris hoisted Jongdae’s legs over his shoulders, bending Jongdae in half so that he had access to the Omega’s hole.

Kris pressed light kisses to the inside of Jongdae’s thighs, nibbling and biting at them to leave behind marks as the Alpha moved more towards his goal. Nuzzling his nose against Jongdae’s perineum he pulled another moan from Jongdae’s lips. “Jongdae your smell is even more potent here. You smell so sweet I could just eat you.” He nipped again at Jongdae's pale skin proving his point.

Jongdae shivered as slick spilled from his hole, hearing Kris praise him and tease him had the Omega dripping in want. His body quaked as Kris moved to lick his up his legs, cleaning his body of the slick that he had spilled, moving up his legs and to the source. His head snapped backwards as he felt Kris tonguing at the sensitive skin that puckered at his entrance. Kris flattened his tongue and licked at Jongdae’s slick, slightly pushing at his entrance with his tongue, but not yet penetrating into the Omega’s hole. The Alpha lapped at the liquid that spilled from it, sweet words spilling from his lips, encouraging Jongdae’s heat riddled brain.

It was so good. Jongdae felt nothing but pleasure as Kris slowly inserted a finger into his ass, followed quickly with his tongue, sucking at Jongdae's pucker and eliciting another moan along with a whimper from Jongdae who arched his back in pleasure. “Please. Please, Kris, Alpha, I need-“ He was interrupted as Kris pushed his tongue into Jongdae as his long finger crooked against his prostate. Pleasure ran along his spine and his body shook, mouth dropped open in a silent scream. It was too good, too good that Jongdae couldn’t hold back as his body shook and an orgasm wrecked through his body, squirting over Kris’ fingers cumming across his chest.

Jongdae’s body sagged back into the bed sheets, his heat settled for the time being, but it would only last a couple minutes before it was rearing to go again. Though this time it seemed like Kris was entering his rut, something that Jongdae would only learn later that he had triggered. As the second wave of heat rushed through his body Jongdae cried out for his Alpha, who was still playing with his hole, now three fingers in and breaching on four. Jongdae didn’t know how big Kris was, but if it was proportional to the rest of his body, Jongdae could imagine that he would need four fingers to be fully prepped. He also knew that he would be gaping when they finished.

But Jongdae’s heat didn’t care, he didn't care if he was fully prepped or not, he wanted his Alpha now. Jongdae’s fingers gripped at Kris’ arms, begging him to come closer, to give him what he wanted. "Please. Please, Kris. Alpha."

And Kris was willing to give it to him as he readjusted Jongdae’s legs and positioned himself to enter the smaller. A low growl rumbled in the Alpha's chest, preening at the thought that his Omega wanted him.

Slowly but surely Kris pushed into the tight and warm hole that belonged to the Omega. Both of them moaning as heat encompassed Kris’ dick, swallowing it and pulling it in. It was slow, almost too slow, but Kris didn’t want to hurt Jongdae on their first go around. He could be rougher later when Jongdae was fully adjusted to him. With control Kris thrust in and out in smooth small motions, he could hear the mewls and the moans from the man below him as Kris filled Jongdae to the brim. It was hard to control himself in rut, but the way that it was Jongdae on the receiving end made everything so much clearer, Jongdae was his and he didn't want to do anything to hurt the Omega, at least not on purpose.

Eventually Kris began to speed up, his hips slamming against Jongdae's ass and leaving red marks in their wake. Jongdae clung on to the Alpha like his life depended on it, his nose buried in Kris’ neck, nuzzled up against the Alpha’s scent glands, as pleasure took over his body. His body was singing as Jongdae squirmed down and against Kris, wanting the elder to be closer to him, pulling him deeper. If Jongdae could absorb Kris into himself he would. The way that their scents mixed in the air raised the arousal level as their pheromones mixed together. Jongdae thought that there was nothing that smelled better than Kris, but there was, and it was this.

Jongdae began to feel a bulge growing at the base of Kris’ dick, his knot, and it was pushing in against his sensitive walls and dragging along his prostate with every thrust of the Alpha driving the Omega absolutely crazy. It was almost too much, but it wasn’t enough. Jongdae wanted the knot. He wanted Kris inside of him, locked together, their scents mixing so potently that it would cloud his mind and seep into everything that he owned. He wanted to filled so perfectly.

The Omega licked and sucked at Kris’ pheromone glands, drawing more into the air, making Kris more aroused as he could feel the need dripping from his Omega. They were so close, their bodies sweaty and sticking to each other, Jongdae’s nail marks on Kris’ back, and Kris’ knot enlarging enough that he could no longer pull it out from Jongdae’s hole. Kris pulled back despite Jongdae’s whine at the lack of smell and pressed their lips together as Kris delivered a sharp thrust into Jongdae, pulling something between a sob and a scream from Jongdae’s lips which were muffled by Kris’ own. He wanted the Omega to feel the ultimate pleasure, he wanted to make the Omega his.

One, two, three more thrusts and Jongdae could feel Kris locking the two of them together and the warmth that spilled into him, coating and covering his walls. He moaned against Kris’ lips as his body soon followed. Not being able to take the feeling of being filled to the brim with semen Jongdae came on Kris’ knot. They both stilled, their bodies pulsing between the two of them tense and tired from the sex that they had just had. It wouldn’t be the last as Jongdae’s heat would last a week, but it was the first between the two of them.

Kris smiled against Jongdae’s lips and pressed them together again as he slowly scooped the Omega into his arms, that was perfect. He moved them so that Jongdae could rest against him comfortably as the knot made it slightly awkward. He petted the Omega's hair and drew Jongdae's face to his neck where the Omega nuzzled into it, a purr errupting from his chest. Pride filled Kris as he knew that he had managed to satisfy his Omega. Well, not his yet, as they hadn't claimed and it wasn't that Kris hadn't had the urge to do so, but he had promised Jongdae that they would wait.

Finally, the knot faded after ten minutes, Kris' semen beginning to leak from Jongdae's hole and stain the top sheet. Jongdae was a puddle of goo between them and Kris smiled down at the smaller as he gently carried him back to the bathroom where he placed Jongdae on the counter and carefully began to wipe his Omega clean.

Jongdae whined a little bit but Kris pacified him by offering Jongdae his wrist, another place where the Alpha’s scent was potent. Jongdae clung to it and buried his nose into it. Kris cooed at how out of it Jongdae was, but Kris also knew that he needed to be careful as Jongdae was in his Omega head space and needed something that smelled like Kris even between sessions. It was something that would comfort the Omega and would tell him that he was safe.

Once Jongdae had been cleaned off to Kris’ liking he carried the Omega back to the bed, stripping some of the bedding off, the ones that they had gotten dirty. He laid Jongdae on the “clean” sheets and settled behind him, curling around the smaller so that Jongdae could continue to nuzzle into his wrist.

Kris wasn’t picky with scents, but why is it that the one that he was the most attracted to belonged to the kid that he had a crush on in secondary school. The one he teased to the point that they hated him when they met up later in college.


End file.
